yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Singularity
Singularity is a small group of former VoCo members with the purpose of maintaining a loose form of government based off of a feudalistic structure and communal anarchist government. The group was founded originally by HolyBruhBrine as 'The VoCo Life Raft' which served members who were banned by Sengorn_Leopardae after the fall of VoCo. The group evolved into Singularity over the course of roughly three days and multiple insurgencies. This came at the hands of Dakras, Savage Cyclops, Individualism, KXC_Style, T4nkplays, ImportedSocks, furleoxnop, and Fax. History During the messy breakup of VoCo I, many members were not sure what was going on, and their superiors were not telling or making an effort to find out. HolyBruhBrine was a former Prime Minister (elected offical in charge of advising coltsnid) and recruiter who had recruited a large portion of VoCo's player base. When Members didn't get a clear answer from the Higher-ups they went to HolyBruhBrine for answers, HolyBruhBrine made a discord called The VoCo Life Raft ''for members who were being unfairly banned and kicked and using his rank tried to get as much information as he could to members which stopped a portion of the chaos. When The VoCo discord was deleted the only remanent of VoCo was ''The VoCo Life Raft. ''After 2 days of the Discord being gone and no word from Coltsnid the members wanted to move on and make a group from the ruins of VoCo the was a huge debate over the name and in the end ''Singularity prevailed the group drafted a constitution deciding to have 7 ambassadors who each own a base and other rules. 6 days after VoCo Fell coltsnid got in contact with Oreo and made a new VoCo II. People thought it was going to be a real group and even a few bases were made so most members of Singularity left to join VoCo, HolyBruhBrine, after there was only 11 members of the discord, decided to give VoCo II a try deleted the discord and joined VoCo II. It was not going to be a real group and after 3 days it was sold to a unknown person. People asked HolyBruhBrine to make a new discord and he did. After all that it was smooth sailing HolyBruhBrine ammended the constitution promoted 7 ambassadors and each one built a base, as of it's death there were 7 ambassador bases 2 ally bases and dozens of privately owned bases. After The Vortex Coalition threatened HolyBruhBrine with the release of his dox he quit 2b2t disbanding Singularity. Most Singularity members now reside in The Emperium. Relations Paranormal - Allied RoCo (not VoCo) - Allied 2b2t clan - Neutral Aurora - Neutral VoCo - Acknowledged as enemy - Thursday, June 8, 2017 The 4th Reich - Neutral Take over - Neutral Holy League - Neutral Vfawkes - Neutral RulaClan - Allied Don Fuer - Truced The Emperium - Allied TheFags - Neutral Team Malaria - Unoffical Beef as they griefed a base of Singularity Photo Album Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:VoCo